pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pushblade
Pushblade is a Pokemon with an unknown type. History Pushblade was created by a man, seeking the destruction of all Turnblades. He created two of them, so they could reproduce... they could replicate, if needed. Pushblade fought Turnblade, and none of them won. They were trapped, in a never-ending war... there would only be one, or so they thought. For the war would never end, and it would distract both species. Pushblade and Turnblade fled into the wilderness, fighting, and warding off many travelers. For years, there would be tales of travelers seeing something in the distance... the never-ending Pushblade/Turnblade War. Villages would be sacked by the fighting Pokemon, and they were abandoned. What was once a frontier was now RESTRICTED. The Pokemon Nation, formed from the remnants of the many kingdoms before, and the few democracies that stood, was worried about the Pushblade/Turnblade War, so, they made it illegal to travel into this "frontier", as it was dangerous. This didn't stop the Pokemon... The Turnblades destroyed the walls around their territory, and they migrated into thousands of Routes. The Pushblades followed them, and this didn't stop the Pokemon Nation from being involved... they responded with artillery, which they've never used. They've learned that Pokemon weren't the answer to improving technology. Little did they know, their artillery was unable to stop the two species from fighting... they retaliated. The Pushblades, out of rage, destroyed the helicopters being used by the Pokemon Nation, and the Turnblades simply made the Pokemon Nation Soldiers disappear... this didn't stop the fighting between the Turnblades and the Pushblades, however. The Pushblades finally managed to kill a Turnblade, during the "Siege of Glossov". Glossov was a city, and it was in the very middle of their battle. Little is known after that Siege, but the Turnblades retaliated with a "Storm of Knives" as described by an observing Lucario, who managed to learn English after years, and years of studying. Later on, the Pushblades and the Turnblades sightings started to go down, only to rise after six years... many trainers flocked to the area... only to meet a devastating fate... Appearance Pushblade is a sword, a sword with the symbol of a long forgotten cult. It appears as if something was living inside the sword. Some thought that it was a shield... until the Siege of Glossov. Powers Pushblades are known to reverse the damage done by the Turnblades, but they've managed to use this power against the Turnblades... none of their moves are known. Notoriety People have a bigger fear of Pushblades, because they know what they can do... however, the creator of the Pushblades intended for the Pushblades to protect other Pokemon and people from the Turnblades, but this didn't work out as planned... they did the opposite. The Pokemon Nation has declared a state of emergency, and if a Turnblade or Pushblade is killed, the killer is rewarded heavily. Trivia *Shades randomly thought of this Pokemon, and Steve suggested for him to post it here. *Little is known of Pushblade in the Pokedex, as no one has ever caught one... or studied one... Category:Pokemon Category:Monitor071 Category:Mythical Category:Fanon Pokemon Category:Magic Pokemon